Brutal Planet
by xxDark-Bladexx
Summary: hey i'm sory about other story, details inside, but in this terra returns, and she come to BB, he does something that she wants revenge for, so she does something unvorgivable


**_I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry to those people who are waiting for me to update, my sister insists on overlooking my chapter before I update, so while I was waiting she showed my the song "Brutal Planet" by Alice Cooper. And after listening to it, I thought 'hey, this song make me think up ways BB could get revenge on terra if she destroyed everything that he held dear, just so she could have him' as I said in my summary IF YOU AREN'T A TERRA HATER GO AWAY! YOU WONT LIKE THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE TERRA, also in this I am going to make it that Raven and Beast boy are already together at the beginning of the story this is only based on, a song, it isn't a real songfic, so again I would like to thank Alice Cooper for coming up with the song Brutal Planet, it resembles what is going through BB's head when terra comes back from the stone to "pick up where they left off" but he doesn't want to. Oh and little thoughts from BB are going to underlined and in italics._**

_**We're spinning round on this ball of hate**_

There's no parole, there's no great escape 

_**We're sentenced here until the end of days**_

_**And then my brother there's a price to pay**_

_**We're only human, we were born to die**_

_**Without the benefit of reason why**_

_**We live for pleasure - to be satisfied**_

_**And now it's over there's no place to hide**_

_**Enjoy:**_

_'I had finally done it, I had gotten over Terra, how she stole my heart from the beginning, but then tore it apart all because of one simple misunderstanding, but it's all over now, I've forgiven her for her sins, but that wasn't end of it all, not for a long shot, it was only just beginning...' _

two years after terra's incident-

Left untouched by time for a full 2 years, she finally emerged from her stone cacoon. Since there was no one around to witness the change of being, it was left unnoticed until she came to the city known island in the middle of the bay of Jump City

Beast boy happened to closest to the door when she knocked

"wonder who would knock on the door?" he mumbled to himself as he headed for the door.

When he opened the door all he could do was stare at what he saw, Terra, the one who stole his heart, then tore it to pieces

"T-Terra, your back" he said. She instantly hugged him, he could only half hug her back.

"come on in Terra, lets show every one who's back." Beast boy said as he led Terra inside titans tower.

"How did you do it" Robin asked after every one was reintroduced to Terra. "I'm not quite sure. It's one of those things that just happened," she explained, "but the important thing is that I'm back and we can start over from where we left off…can't we?" she asked.

"We could try it one more time." Robin said. Instantly after that Starfire wrapped terra in one of her "bear hugs of death"

"Welcome back Terra." Cyborg said. "hey Cyborg." She replied

she then proceeded to beast boy and gave him a hug, he again half hugged her back. "I'll be up in my room if you need me," he said when she let go of him, and so he left but she followed him.

When he reached his room, he noticed terra and said "hey terra…whatca need?", she just looked him in the eyes and said, "I need to really pick up where we left off." Beast boy paused trying to think of the way that would let her down the easiest.

While he was thinking, terra was scooting closer to him, to where she was practically sitting in his lap, she leaned closer than that, only mere centimeters from his lips, he recognized what was happening.

"WHOA!" he yelled rather loudly, but no one the two in the room heard. "beast boy, is something wrong?" Terra asked. "yeah, there is," he said picking every word carefully "Terra, it's…over…" he said. "over, what's over?" Terra asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew what was coming. "you know what I'm talking about terra, it…we.. are over." he said. Beast boy felt really bad about what he was doing, but he had too, terra had torn him apart, he could never get together with him again, never.

"So, that's it," Terra said looking at the floor, eyes beginning to water," that's it you're just going to leave me, but tell me … who will you be with next?" the answer she got was the exact one she didn't want: "Raven, she and I are together now." He said with a rather happy tone in his voice.That sent her over the edge, " WHAT ABOUT ME, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?" she yelled at him, "I did." He said flatly, "WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT FOR 2 STUPID YEARS, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT GOTH BITCH?" she continued to yell at him, but he couldn't stand for that last comment she made.

He at that precise moment stood up and yelled right back in her face "RAVEN ISN'T THE BITCH, YOU KNOW WHO IT IS? RIGHT NOW IT'S YOU!" she stared at him with a hurt look plastered on her face, but he just kept going" you had your chance, I tried hard to be a good boyfriend, I did all that I could, but you tore my heart into little, tiny pieces." He said to her trying desprately to withhold the tears the pressed hard to get out.

Terra got a cold look in her eyes and said "Well if that's how you feel, then I have no reason to be here, so I'll be going now, but you will see me around… sooner than you think." She said as the plan formulated in her, _'Beast boy will be mine, I'll make sure of that, even if it means killing for it'_ she thought to herself.

two weeks later-

(a/n: finally, the good part!)

'_it started out routine, no one knew who was attacking the town, but who it was, we were never prepared for, the one who tore my heart apart was now tearing apart my one and only home, but if that wasn't enough, she ripped open a wound she inflicted, and I wont ever healfrom it, but she… she will pay…'_

"TITANS GO!" the boy wonder yelled after briefing the team on the person who was terrorizing downtown.

They all left in an instant, Raven, starfire, and Beast boy flew to the battle zone, robin and cyborg drove their respective vehicles.

Upon arrival, it started to storm(A/N didn't see that coming did ya) a large boulder was throw in cyborg's and robin's direction, of which they both narrowly escaped, but I can't say as much for their rides.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAHHH, YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU…" he stopped yelling as soon as he noticed who was causing the trouble, seconds later the flying titans arrived.

"man that flight over her was tiring, why can't the criminals every be….TERRA!" beast boy yelled in mid-sentence.

"yes titans it's me, back to normal, but I'll go away once I have my revenge, which some of you my never live to see the end of this battle, but it's for the best." She stated blankly

"you wont get away with this Terra, we took you down once, and we can do it again." Robin said, "TIATNS GO!" he yelled once again and all the titans sprung into action, but BB hesitated, he didn't like Terra's pep talk., all of them attacking with

At once all the titans knew that it wasn't going to be like the last time they met in combat, her powers had improved a lot, she had more control, and was able to raise more mud dudes (anyone know what they are called XX I don't) from the earth, though she didn't have any new specialties, she was a better fighter.

As the five titans ran to her she quickly enveloped herself in a ball of rock, which they all ran right into. Of course she instantly came out and pounded four of the five titans with boulders, deliberately missing Beast boy. She had plans for him, that was her mistake, she should have preoccupied him cause him managed to get an attack in when she wasn't paying attention. "BACK OFF!" he yelled at her after she hit the ground, at that instant all the other titans sprang into attack mode all of them bombarding the ex-titan with every thing in their arsenal. No one noticed that Terra had summoned up about 6 or 7 mud monsters from mother earth, and they were advancing upon their position at an alarming rate. Cyborg was the first to notice, cause he was the closest to them, "THIS IS FOR MY BABY! AND THIS IS FOR… WHOA!" cy yelled as he was attacked, his distracted the titans long enough for Terra to strike back. Through all of their efforts, thy couldn't break free of Terra and her minions, soon they were all extremely exhausted, except terra who refuse the lighten up on her attacks.

This is where she put her plan into action. She grabbed Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven in giant stone fists, and used her powers to hold a sharply pointed rock at each of their throats, " Now Beast Boy, you will feel what it's like to lose everything that you once hold dear, you will know how I felt when you broke my heart two weeks ago." She said.

I know how you fell, you broke my heart before that, when you joined Slade, Terra, I was giving you a taste of what you made me live with for over a year."

"another answer like that and you can say good-bye to your friends." She said getting a maniacal look on her face. "NO!" he said "DON'T DO IT!" he yelled rather loudly.

"Oh, I will kill them… unless you come with me together we shall enjoy our life together."

Beast boy couldn't stand the thought of not being with Raven, but it was and would be worse knowing that his friends died because he refused to one simple thing. "Alright" he replied his eyes downcast.

"Good, now come along" she said, and BB got up but Terra never relinquished her grip on his friends, who could only watch as Terra, their ex-friend took away one of their friends, and lover, for one.

Tears were growing in Beast Boys eyes as he got closer to Terra. "now to make sure you have no reason to run away." She said as she started the rocks towards his friends.

"NO!" he yelled and launched himself at Terra, but it was too late, he managed to move her enough to get the rocks away from their throats, but they still had fatal results, not instantaneous though.

At this point Terra let go of the bodies quickly losing blood.

Tears poured down beast boys face as it was raining as he rushed to his friends sides. "no… no I can't lose you guys, you're all that I have left, can't survive this again…" but it was futile, Robin, Cyborg, and starfire had slipped from consciousness Raven was still marginally awake, but not for long.

"Raven don't leave me, I can't stand the thought of not having you around anymore." He said to her increasingly lifeless body

"How pathetic," Terra said, "you still thinks she cares for you, it's stupid, I am the only one who actually loves you Beast Boy."

"No, you aren't the one who loves me," he said uncontrollable anger growing in him, he knew his primal sign was coming out again, but it would b focused on the emblem of his rage: Terra, "you don't love me, if you did, then you wouldn't have killed my friends, YOUR JUST A COLD-BLOODED MURDERER NOW!" he yelled before it happened, the pure thought of what Terra did to him unlocked the beast that lay dormant inside of him.

When he regained consciousness, he couldn't remember anything, but one look around him said that he probably didn't want to remember. His shirt was torn into shreds that hung loosely from his body, his bold had some minor cuts and bruises but was covered in blood, but it wasn't his, he looked to his left and saw Terra's limp body lying on the ground, she was scratched up and had a huge gash across her throat and stomach.

That's when it hit him, Terra, his ex-friend, killed off all of his friends. He turned around and only noticed that Raven was breathing, but irregularly and slowly. Beast Boy ran over picked up her hand and squeezed it to let her know he was there.

The tears came back, and he couldn't help but cry his tortured young eyes out, just when everything was fine, it was ripped violently from him as his parents were when he was but a lad. "Raven, don't leave, I love you" he said between sobs

"Beast boy… i-i-it's not your fault… you couldn't stop her, but remember, I will always, love you, no matter what.." she said as her pulse slowed down… and then there was nothing a dead stop.

It was over, they were gone, he just sat there cradling Raven's lifeless body, crying the tears that had so longed to get out of him since the incident with his parents, as the police stepped forward to clean up the mess that had happened over the course of one night.

_**Well how was it? If you pissed at me, tell me nicely, don't yell, I'll ignore you, but as I said I am TERRIBLY sorry that my other fic has not been updated I'm trying to get my sister to check what I have written. The only reason this is up first is because this is my work, pure and simple, you can probably tell the difference too, but I thought I would give you an idea of what I can do on my own. Anyways, tell me what you think in ya reviews, and if (for some of you who know about my other fic) if my apology is accepted. XX'''**_


End file.
